Dream A Dream
by Merodii
Summary: There's a new group, and not all of them are Avianhybrids. Who are these kids? Where did they come from? And...Why did she just kiss Fang?


Dream

A

Dream

**I'm not James Patterson. I don't own Maximum Ride.**

_Note: Some of the so-called "OC"s will seem familiar to some anime fans out there. That is because they're not "OC"s. I just happen to change their personalities a bit, and maybe their background stories. I do, however, own Hiei and Isamu._

_**Take's place in School's Out—Forever. **_

Ah, Great. Flying Erasers.

What're Erasers, you ask? They're evil little mutant lupine-hybrids, who are actually HUGE, chasing us. And now they have wings.

Who is 'US', you may ask. Well, that'd be Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, Total, and me, Maximum Ride, Max for short. Plus the voice in my head. But he doesn't really count, considering it's in my head.

We're a bunch of avian-hybrids. Bird kids. You know, with wings. We're been on the run for a while, from the School.

Not the kind of school with teachers, though. Unless you consider white-coats who torture you _teachers._

Anyway, we're in the middle of a battle right now, so you'll have to excuse me.

* * *

**All Knowing View **

As the two groups, the flock and group of avian-lupine-hybrids, were about to charge at each other, something caught them both off guard.

Something was flying between the little gap the two groups had, fast. As the thing got closer, Max could tell it was a girl. An Avian-hybrid girl.

The girl was hovering in front of the flock and the Erasers now, her long, pure-white hair blowing in the wind, like in the movies, her white eyes, which had no pupils, were lifeless. Her long, angel-like wings were a dirty red, and were as big as Max's, if not bigger. She wore a blood red trench coat, with some sort of symbol on the back…Japanese, maybe? Underneath the trench coat she wore a tight, sleeveless shirt that stopped right under her chest, showing off her stomach area, showing off her major muscles. She also wore baggy white pants with black combat boots.

Ari was among the group of flying Erasers. Suddenly, he shouted, "RETREAT! SHE'LL KILL US ALL IN ONE SWOOP!"

Max's eyes widened. _What?_ She thought, staring at the girl's back, _have they run into this girl before?_

The girl's white eyes shone with happiness, victory, and…Bloodthirst? 

The girl shouted something to the Erasers in a language Max and the flock couldn't understand. They all stood there, mouths agape, except for Iggy, who was getting details from Gazzy.

The girl closed her eyes, and began to sing! 

"I wish, my wish

When I wish upon a star

hoshi ni negai wo kaketa no

I wish, my wish

My dream comes true

meguriaeru you ni

kouhaku na kumo ni saku

hikari no hanazono

me ni mienai hana ga

shiroi hane ni natte

sotto kata ni ochite kuru

nemuru anata no kao

mitsumete'ru dake de

konna ni yasashikute

konna ni naki-sou de

mune ga atsui kimochi

donna fuu ni tsutaetara ii no

I wish, my wish

chiisa na goro ni

hoshi ni negai wo kaketa no

I wish, my wish

taisetsu na hito ni

meguriaeru you ni

watashi wa ano yoru kara

anata wo sagashite-ita

iroasenai mono wa

asu wo inoru koe

"negai" wa arasotte

kachitoru mono ja nai

dare no ue ni mo hora

kagayaite hirogaru wa sora ga

I wish, my wish

aisuru hito wo

gyutto dakishimeta ude wo

I wish, my wish

nobaseba hoshi ni

todoku kamoshirenai

anata ga soba ni ireba

donna yuuki mo motte'ru

I wish, my wish

When we wish upon a star

itsuka anata to futari de

I wish, my wish

our dreams come true

onaji yume kanaeru

nee sono toki no tame ni

kitto umarete kita no

I wish, my wish

chiisa na goro ni

hoshi ni negai wo kaketa no

I wish, my wish

taisetsu na hito ni

meguriaeru you ni

watashi wa koko de zutto

anata wo matte-ita no!"

As the girl sang the Japanese song, the Erasers began to fall out of the sky, Their wings either caving in, their necks snapping, or their backbones doing complete 360's. She left a few, one of them being Ari, to fly away stupidly, and as quickly as they could.

The flock all stared at her in amazement, save for Iggy whom just had his face turned towards the unfamiliar, very slow, flapping of her wings.

The girl shouted something to them in a language they didn't know, and they all gave her a look of bewilderment. The girl gave out a frustrated sound, almost sounding like a growl.

"Yooh…Awleh…Goh…Glound…Pleesh, helep grloup." Her English was horrible. She kept pointing to the ground while she talked, and then she dive bombed down.

"Fang?" Max asked, glancing over her shoulder.

He gave a quick, stiff nod, and also went headfirst down.

"Alright guys," Max said positively, "Let's dive, dive, dive!"

Down below, in the thick, green forest below, were about ten Erasers, all fighting three kids, not including the girl who had saved their butts.

Max nodded to her flock, and Gazzy tapped Iggy's hand, telling them all to kick some Eraser hiney.

One by one the Erasers either ran away on their motorbikes, or went up in a chopper.

As soon as all the Erasers were gone, the two separate groups faced each other. The group, who Max did not know, contained four kids in all. One looked to be fourteen or thirteen, Max's age. That was the girl who had saved their butts up in the sky. She had fought just using her fists.

Another girl looked about nine or ten, and was wearing a fluffy, pink and white dress, which, surprisingly, hadn't gotten one bit of dirt on it. She had short, cute brown hair the flipped up on the ends, and wore a pink headband to make her look even more cute. Her classic, glowing brown eyes could get her anything she wanted in the world. This girl had fought using weird cards that she threw into the air, hitting them with her pink and golden staff, creating…Demons, or something, that came and either froze, blew away, or burned the Erasers away.

The other was a boy, probably fifteen, had white hair, down his mid-back, and…White dog-ears, coming out of the top of his skull. He wore a baggy red shirt, with simple, faded jeans, and he wore no shoes. Not even socks. His eyes were a weird yellow color, and he had fangs. He used some sort of huge sword, which now glowed a bright color, then changed in a dinky-looking sword.

Finally, a boy with golden hair, which looked perfect in every way, because it spiked slightly, but was still very shaggy. He looked about nineteen or twenty. His eyes were a shining blue, and had a glow in them. He wore a black, very, very, short turtleneck sweater-shirt-thing, with the sleeves, and wore black baggy jeans with black combat boots. He had fought with a HUGE sword, which was now held on his back by a black strap that went over his left shoulder, and then around the right side of his waist.

Then, something, a girl, fell out of the trees from behind them. The flock got ready to jump at the girl with glowing orange hair, but the Oldest-looking boy held up his hand, as if to say, _she's with us_.

"Sankyoo, for helping…Friendsh." She said, her English also not very clear. Her arms both hung limp at her sides, bent at abnormal angles.

The new and mysterious group exchanged many words, including some yelling and hitting, until the girl with long white hair, finally huffed and turned to the flock.

She walked up to Fang, and growled angrily at him. She said something to him in her language, which Max had now decided was Japanese, something like, _I hate you._

Then, she shoved him into the nearest tree, pressed her lips onto his, gripping his throat against the hard bark.


End file.
